Gamers Fanon Wiki talk:The Brethren Council/Passed Island requests
Padres Del Fuego #I've had leadership experience in guilds in and out of roleplay. #Padres is, by far, my favorite island on the game. Whenever I log on, I tend to just wander the island, admiring it :3 #I connect the island with the Hermit Adventures often, using it as a base of operations, so I figured I should try to have Hermit himself control it :3 #I had control of it in La Mafia. Hoping to put Hermit in control of Padres in this roleplay as well ^_^ #I led Skull's Marines to glory and made it one of the most prominent guilds on the game as the Co. GM. With me 2nd in command, we maxed the guild out within weeks and brought forth its golden age. #While not very active on the game, I possess leadership skills, as shown by the above points. I will happily get on often to participate in activities for the Brethren Council, as a result. -- 19:48, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Well I don't see a problem so... >:P anyways I as long as you can be somewhat active (basic or not) on game when need be for your island, I see absolutely no problem. :P Allison Spark / Sparky Wonderwolf Make Allison/Wonderwolf go mad! Dat Blog Spot Who is Allison/The Wonderwolf? Wonderwolf's Awesome Wife! 19:52, March 7, 2013 (UTC) After hearing a bit more about your level, activity, and guild in chat, I . I believe that the main islands should go to more... active people (if they want them). If I believed you wanted to be a part of this, I would recommend that you take a smaller island (Perdida, Tormenta, etc). Edit: After reconsideration, I your request for control of Padres Del Fuego. Don't let us down, Parry. :P I due to your no great activity on POTCO. Driftwood!!! :D I, EmpressBluefeather31, or Hannah Bluefeather, would like to apply to lead driftwood! (Governess/leader) I am level 48. I would like to apply to lead this awesome island because I am very active on the game almost everyday! I am a very kind and generous leader, and I am one of the friendliest people you could meet! I am a leader that makes peaceful decisions/actions. I would like to apply to lead driftwood because it is my favorite island, it is one of my houses in the game, and I spend most of my time on drifwood when I am on potco. I would be a very supportive, reliable, peaceful, helpful, and valuable ally.My husband, Ryan Blademonk, is setting up a group of marines while he is inactive (He will be back soon!) Also, I have a guild called Driftwood Clan on my other pirate Sweet Nightmare and Emily Stormhound. I think I will be a stable leader and will improve this cool island greatly! I will be a devoted leader who will be active on the wiki to support and make pages about Driftwood Isle. My current title is Queen of Austria! I am an active roleplayer and I am currently in the British Co. Elites guild, and also I would like to be peaceful with the other islands! I am only applying for this island alone since it is my favorite and I think I will be a great leader for this relaxing fun island! (My guild on my noob Emily Stormhound is Dark-water Rebels and my level is 1 (Ik I am leveling her up so dont worry :P)) Thank you for your consideration and time! Fair Winds! -Hannah Bluefeather of Austria For now, I want to see if other people apply. (Unsigned Post) I am confident if you put your back into it that youll lead Driftwood well. But to be sure could you please tell us your current guild and level :P? ReyesDeLulz 01:02, March 18, 2013 (UTC) A good level to lead, friendly person, has a guild to lead with. You've got my approval. Cuba I would like Cuba. Zeke Lvl 50 The Eco Warriors 2-5 days a week This request seems a little.... >_> <_< Short...... but I guess you could. You ge ton enough and have all the papers required soooooooo ReyesDeLulz 21:17, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Active, high level, has a decent-sized guild. Here's the page for Cuba, in case you were unaware of it: Confederacy of Cuba. Good luck. Ned Daggerkidd Confederacy of Cuba I Ned Edward Daggerkidd II would like to become leader of the Confederacy of Cuba. I We don't need a level 14 leading Cuba. If his level is in fact level 14 then yes this does not meet standards..... ReyesDeLulz 07:43, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Rumrunner's Island I, Roger Swordgrin (squirto19), would like to apply for Governor of Rumrunner's Island. I do have experience in roleplay, I have led a successful guild of 149 people (30 or more of them were maxed), and I would love to join this roleplay. *Experience: Minister of Domestic Relations & Welfare (Romania), Senator of Moldova (Romania), and Lord of Janakpur (Morocco). *Level: 39 *Guild: I'm currently in Fantasma Armada, but I will make a new guild for this if accepted Activity on game: 2-7 I realize that there may be others who are more qualified then I, to lead Rumrunner's and I will gladly let you choose them instead if they do arise. But until then, I have not seen anyone try for Rumrunner's, and would like to try myself. Thank you for your time, and decisions. ~Squirto19 You are are good candidate for an island most definetely (or however its spelt). I know youll make a new guild if you are approved as Ive seen you in action on POTCO. And well.... myah ReyesDeLulz 18:39, March 19, 2013 (UTC) The level & activity seem up to par with what a leader's should be, but I have one concern; don't you think you should have a guild to back you up before you try claiming the island? I could easily have came to this council (if I was somebody different) and said that i've led 2 maxed guilds in the past (which is true), but what does it matter if I don't have a good guild to back me up now? Unless you can form a decent guild now or get the Fantasma Armada to be your military, I will remain neutral. After seeing how many people are in your guild, i've decided that you'd make a fine leader of Rumrunner's. Good luck. I'll see if I can get Fantasma, because I really didn't want to leave anyway :P ~Squirto19 It's done! Fantasma Armada will be the official guild of Rumrunner's if this is passed :D ~Squirto19 Tortuga: Hello everyone! It is me, Hannah Bluefeather! It seems that everyone is leading an island and annexing another. I feel like I have what it takes to take on a bigger responsibility, or in this case, a bigger island. I would like to be your dedicated ruler of Tortuga. I am honest and trustworthy. I feel like I can rule this island effectively and with passion and kindness! I would promise to edit pages regularly, being dedicated and a caring ruler, always taking suggestions to what people have to say and what I need to improve on! If you accept this proposal, I would annex Driftwood Island to Tortuga (If I become leader of this fine island) and have Dvayjonesrules help rule Driftwood territory. Also, I would establish a Tortugan Trading Company, Ships and Party Company and a Driftwood Cruise Comapny!! I would elect government people/workers who I believe are honest and would help rule these places well. I would make a guild called The Tortuga Clan, and I am a mastered pirate!!! I am currently in the guild British Co. Elites, and on Emily Stormhound I am in the guild Dark-Water Rebels, which is my guild for Driftwood! I would edit those pages as well, and I have many great ideas and stories I would write if I lead this wild fun island! I am a nice and peaceful leader who is willing to make alliances and trade with others. If anyone wanted to use part of my island for the day for training or parties, I would let them! I would bring happiness and order to Tortuga, as it is known to be a bit rowdy at times. It is also the place where I got my first light sloop!! I hope you consider this and hopefully you will see a new leader of this grand island!! Thanks for your consideration and have a good day!! EmpressBluefeather31 (talk) 00:46, May 10, 2013 (UTC)Miss Hannah Blademonk (Bluefeather) of Austria Although your history with Driftwood makes me a bit iffy on this, I support your request. You seem like a nice leader and would take good care of Tortuga. Just be sure to edit the page, or it'll be your head (jk)! xD Misses Blademonk, I have no problem with supporting this, however be sure to make Tortuga your "Capital" of your island possesions. Driftwood would become a territory of Tortuga, but you will be in charge of Tortuga. :D 02:02, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Heya sis! I will support you like a good brother should!